This invention relates generally to trench capacitors and more particularly to trench capacitors adapted for use with Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs).
As is known in the art, a challenge in current DRAM technology is to provide smaller and smaller feature sizes to thereby increase the number of storage cells in a given surface space of a chip and yet provide such storage cell with a capacitor of sufficient size to store, and maintain, a requisite amount of charge. One approach currently being investigated is to use dielectric materials for the capacitor having high dielectric constants. Other approaches seek to enhance the total surface area of the capacitor structure by modifying the geometrical layout of the storage cell.